Namesakes
by I Am Albus Severus Potter
Summary: Life in Hogwarts couldn't be better-Albus and James are in trouble..whats new?..but what happens when Albus Severus Potter finally meets the people who he is named after... .....my first ever fanfic....pls read
1. Trouble again?

**Disclaimer**--_ I do not own any of these characters.... If I did own them than Fred Weasley wouldn't have died... we miss u 'Gred'....._

_.............Enjoy................._

* * *

"Enter", replied a voice.

They entered the room. It was a beautiful, circular room filled with all kinds of delicate magical objects that puffed and whirred serenely. The portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistress were fast asleep with their chests raising and falling gently.

The new- comers walked straight to the high- back chair behind a desk upon which the headmistress sat.

"Who do we have here?" Minerva McGonagall asked before looking up from her work."Ah! So what have you boys done this time?"

"Nothing serious" replied James Potter

"Yes! I'm sure it was not", she said sarcastically.

"Well, we were sort of arguing with Ryan Smith and we accidently grew his head" replied Albus Potter

"Oh! I see. You know since you boys have been in the school a lot of these 'accidents' have been happening." McGonagall said

"Well he deserved it. That git!" James whispered so McGonagall would not hear, but apparently she did

"Enough! Both of you will receive detention and rest assured this doesn't happen again. Understood?" she said

Both of them nodded

"So" she said talking out parchment and writhing," name – Albus and James Potter"

"Potter?" said a portrait to the right of McGonagall's chair

"Did you say Potter Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore asked

"Yes Dumbledore", she smiled "Potter. The sons of Harry Potter"

"Are you Harry Potter's sons?" Dumbledore asked the boys curiously

"Yes" they replied in unison

"Well… Yes, how stupid of me. I can see the resemblance quite clearly"

"You look so much like your father Mr. Potter" he said referring to Albus

"Yes, I've been told that loads of time. It gets quite boring afterwards!" Albus said

Dumbledore and James laughed

"Yes, James Potter and Albus Potter, Dumbledore" McGonagall stated pointing to each one respectively

"Albus...Albus...Potter" Dumbledore's voice broke

Minerva McGoganall smiled

* * *

A/N:

_i know its short but hey its my first ever fanfic... it will be longer next time_

_i just wanted 2 know if ppl like it... so_** PLS REVIEW**


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer**--- _Again i do not own the characters.... and again if i did Fred Weasley would have been alive......_

_..............thank you 2 mercurywrites for giving me my first review..........._

_...........ENJOY......................_

* * *

"Ah, beautiful" Dumbledore said.

"You knew our father?" Albus asked Dumbledore

"Yes I quite did. He was an excellent student. Very brave" he replied

The boys looked confused.

McGonagall replied "Albus Dumbledore was the previous headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry,

Your father was a student at that time."

"You're The Albus Dumbledore?" questioned James

"Our father speaks quite highly of you. He says you're the greatest wizard of all times" Albus said "that's why he named me after you. He told me once that -" he stopped noticing that Dumbledore's bright blue eyes were watery and he hastily stared at his knees.

"I'm very touched" Dumbledore said with a steady voice

There was silence, no one dared break it.

"So what have you boys don't this time?" Dumbledore asked sounding more cheerful and Albus thought it was safe to look up again. " Knowing your grandfather James and Harry I expect it is usual for the two of you to be in trouble" he asked

"Ah! But Dumbledore their troubles are nothing like James and Sirius. Their mother is Ginny Weasley, and their uncles Fred and George Weasley. So speaking rule- breaking is from both sides of the family. It runs in their blood" McGonagall said laughing.

Dumbledore laughed. "Why yes, I quit think so. I expect they could make James, Sirius and the Weasley twins run for their money!"

"Quite so I believe" McGonagall said smiling

The boys smiled

"So where were we?" McGonagall asked "Yes, Albus Potter and James Potter detention 6'o clock, Friday with-. No wait I just remembered the last time you boys were in detention together. I can't have that again"

"Come off it miss. Do you think we would turn the classroom into a swamp gain? That's not our style" James said smiling

"Actually Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes doesn't make Portable Swamp anymore" Albus whispered

"And detention will be quite boring without Al here with me" James added.

"Not another word James otherwise it will be two detentions for you. Albus yours will be with me and James will be with Mr. Filch" McGonagall snapped

"So Albus and James Potter" Dumbledore asked "How is your father?"

"He's fine. He's an Auror at the Ministry" Albus replied

"Ah! Quite what I expected him to be. And his friends -Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger?"

Before the boys could reply McGonagall said, "Their married and Ron is also an auror at the Ministry with Harry. Their kids are also here – Rose and Hugo Weasley".

"Beautiful" replied Dumbledore

"Err.. Sir if you don't mind can I ask you something?" Albus said

"Why yes you may ask me anything Mr. Potter"

"Err... Yes..." he didn't know how to ask his question "Is… Is the portrait of Severus Snape here as well?"

* * *

A/N: _hope you like it... anyways tell me if u dont!!! (pls do like it...lol)_

**Pls Review**


	3. Albus Severus Potter

_**Disclaimer**--- i dont own any of these characters... they are all da magical creation of da awesome JK Rowling....._

_.............thanks 2 all my reviewers........i luv u...........u rock..:):)_

_...........ENJOY............_

* * *

Dumbledore looked confused

"Yes… yes it is" he said pointing to the portrait to his right which belonged to a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.

The man woke u at the sound of his name and looked around.

"Somebody called?" Snape sneered

"Why did you want to know that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked

"Potter! Did you say Potter Dumbledore?" Snape asked

"Yes Severus, I said Potter" smiling Dumbledore pointed at the students. "Them, Albus and James Potter, Harry Potter's sons", he finished

"Harry Potter's … sons…?" Snape said with disbelief

"Yes Severus that's what I said. So why did you ask me that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said chuckling slightly at the look on Snape's face.

"Err… because…I was named after 2 headmasters of Hogwarts" Albus said quickly hiding his embarrassment

"2?" Dumbledore and Snape questioned together.

"Yes! My name is Albus Severus Potter. Well that's what my mom told me since I never checked my birth certificate." Albus said smiling

James laughed

"Your middle name is Severus?" Snape asked "Why?"

"Well my father named me after you too Professor, he told me that you were the bravest person he ever met" Albus replied

Snape was lost for words

"Why Severus! Look at that he has forgiven you! Harry my boy... Very modest" Dumbledore cried

"Bravest man? Me…?" Snape muttered.

"Err… yes" Albus said not understanding why Snape was shocked.

"My boy Albus Severus Potter, will you thank Harry for me? Will you?" Dumbledore said.

"Or maybe from both of us" he added looking at Snape whose face was dripping with tears. "Severus would you like to say something?"

"Err… yes… Dumbledore Thank Potter from me too" Snape said with a cracked voice and turned away still muttering "Albus Severus Potter…

"Yes I will do so sir" Albus replied

"Now boys you better be going otherwise you will miss curfew" McGonagall said

"Yes we should. Come on Al" James told his brother

"Pardon me James but what's your full name?" Dumbledore asked

"James Sirius Potter"

"Why, yes of course! Harry my boy I should have known"

"Come on Al" James said as he went to the door

"Coming" Albus replied, "You know dad used to tell me what a great wizard you are and how he always used to feel safe and powerful around you Professor Dumbledore. At first I was confused, wondering how can a mere person make you feel that way. I actually thought he might be exaggerating, but now I see he was not. Right now I feel safe and protected. It feels like I have known you my entire life even though we just met. You…you feel like family" he finished

"Thank you Albus. Thank Harry too and tell him I'm very proud of him" Dumbledore replied

"Yes I will Professor" Albus said with a smile

"Al… 10 minutes left till curfew" James said from the door

"Coming" Albus replied and ran to the door

"Good bye Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore" he added

"Yes, bye. It's been nice meeting you" James said

"Good bye Albus and James. I do hope we meet again" Dumbledore said

Before Albus cold close the door he heard Dumbledore tell McGonagall

"You know Minerva. I like the name 'Al'. Why didn't I think of it? You should start calling me 'Al' Minerva"

"Sure will do Al" McGonagall laughed

Albus laughed and closed the door behind him

* * *

A/N: _ well this is the end!!!!!!!!:(:(.............**anyways pls review**  
_

_ i would luv 2 write an other but i dont hav any ideas!!.... got any??......pls tell me...._


End file.
